Un Spectre et une Idole
by NadeshikoLin
Summary: Saya a 18 ans lorsqu'elle meurt d'un accident. Elle s'éveille alors en tant que spectre et cherche une raison à sa présence après sa mort. En voyant sa famille continué à vivre, elle comprend qu'elle n'a plus sa place ici! Elle se rend alors compte que son salut se trouve à l'autre bout du monde et se nomme KAT-TUN... KAT-TUN Yaoi! (malgré ce que laisse penser les résumé)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

J'étais morte. C'était la seule chose dont j'étais certaine. Après tout mon corps reposait dans un cercueil juste en dessous de moi.

Juste devant, ma famille, mes proches et amis pleuraient silencieusement en déposant fleurs et condoléances.

Mais étrangement, ma forme de spectre ne laissais pas la place aux émotions, je ne ressentais rien, juste ce vide lié à la mort. Ni tristesse ou peur !

Je suivais mon ancienne enveloppe charnelle, ne sachant que faire, errant dans l'incompréhension !

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma mort, juste un grand trou, après avoir quitté mes amies à la fin des cours. En écoutant les invités j'avais compris que j'avais été percutée par un camion, et étais mort sur le coup.

Ma plus grande incompréhension, après le fait d'être morte était justement la raison pour laquelle j'étais toujours là ! Ou étais le repos éternel après la mort ? Avais-je des regrets ? J'avais toujours vécu ma vie au jour le jour, comme s'il était le dernier. Je n'avais pas de regrets ou alors je ne les ressentais pas !

Bon il est vrai que je n'avais pas fait payer à mon ex le fait qu'il m'ait trompé, mais cela remontait à il y a déjà trois, et je n'avais pas l'impression de ressentir encore quelque chose à son égard.

Ou alors étais ce contrôle de maths, que je n'avais pas révisée et dont la note m'avait valu trois mois de cours de soutient le soir après les cours ? J'avais détesté mon professeur principal pendant des années pour cela, mais aujourd'hui … peut-être ma peluche déchirée par ma sœur ? Non... les choux de Bruxelles de ma tante ? Le parfum de ma grand-mère ? Mon dentiste ?

Je soupirais. Relevais la tête vers mes parents et ma sœur qui s'était penchés vers le cercueil et qui fixaient mon corps comme si j'allais soudainement ouvrir les yeux. Puis les larmes réapparurent, coulant librement sur les joues de mon père, cachées pudiquement par un mouchoir chez ma mère, se noyant dans les manches de ma sœur, qui hoquetait maintenant bruyamment en murmurant mon nom :

Saya… Saya…

Saya. Cela avait été mon nom ! Car pouvais-je encore dire que j'étais Saya ? J'avais plus l'impression d'être un relent de l'être humain nommé Saya ! Mais alors qui étais-je ? Comment pouvais-je me nommer ?

De nouveau je portais mon regard sur la salle, qui petit à petit se vidait.

Des employés vinrent chercher le cercueil ou reposait mon corps, et je les suivis, jusqu'à la voiture qui nous conduiraient au cimetière.

Entre les tombes, les invités se serraient pour voir une dernière fois mon cercueil, qui doucement s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres silencieuses de la tombe familiale. C'est par les bras assurés des ouvriers que le cercueil toucha terre, et ce pour l'éternité.

Je pus alors voir cette longue procession avancer vers le fossé pour jeter une rose en signe d'adieu.

Et la dalle glissa, enfermant mon corps dans cette prison qui se voulait éternelle et reposante.

Puis le cimetière se vida presque sans un bruit. Seul le vent, témoin involontaire, troublait de par son hurlement l'atmosphère suspendue du cimetière.

Assis sur ma tombe, je réfléchissais. Afin de trouver le repos, je devais tout d'abord réaliser ce que je n'avais pas pu faire de mon vivant et pour cela, je ne voyais rien de mieux que d'inspecter ma chambre, havre de mon vivant, reflet de ma personnalité.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver ma mère, assise sur mon lit, une photo de moi serrée entre ses doigts fins. Des traces de larmes encore fraîches sur ses joues, qui avait de mon vivant été si roses, et qui aujourd'hui était d'un teint si pâle. Mais malgré cette vision je ne ressentais rien. La mort était si froide.

-Ma chérie ! fis mon père en entrant dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de ma mère et lui pris tendrement les épaules. Arrête de te faire du mal. Ce n'est pas en t'accusant que Saya trouvera la paix.

A ces mots ma mère rouvrit ses yeux rouges et bouffis et les larmes recoulèrent librement, tout en murmurant mon prénom.

Elle se tuait à petits feux par les regrets.

Mon père l'incitât tant bien que mal à quitter la pièce, et bientôt la porte se referma sur la chambre vide ou presque.

Moi, le spectre, toujours là, me mis en quête d'indices.

Ma chambre, dans les jaunes blanc crème était rehaussé de bleu ciel, ma couleur préférée. Des accessoires japonisant ainsi que des posters de groupes musicaux ornaient la pièce.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur le poster de mon groupe favori, découvert il y a de cela 6 ans, peut de tant avant leur début officiel.

Ils m'avaient soutenue au travers de leurs chansons, moi un fan parmi tant d'autres. Durant les moments de faiblesses ils m'avaient remonté le moral et encouragée !

Leur musique pouvait faire passer tellement d'émotions que cela m'avait même un peu effrayée.

Ils m'étaient vitaux.

Je les avais depuis suivis à la trace, dans leur avancement, Mais c'était la moitié du globe qui me séparait d'eux, ces artistes occidentaux passionnant mais ignoré du reste du monde.

J'avais alors toujours regrettée de ne pas les avoir vu chanter en vrai.

Je m'arrêtais... _Regretter_... avait-je bien dis regretter ?

Etais-ce la raison de ma présence ici ? mon regret de ne pas avoir pu voir mes idoles de toujours en vrai ?

Pourtant mon esprit était vide. Etait-ce réellement ça ?

Je me souvenais de la passion que j'avais à chanter cette langue, au début inconnue, puis de plus en plus familière. Au point de prendre des cours malgré mes journées chargées d'études.

Je me souvenais de la joie à chaque nouveau CDS sortit, puis les DVDS des lives. Je me souvenais même du jour ou j'avais achetée ce poster. Mes six idoles posaient avec leurs regards sensuels qui auraient fait rougir une pierre.

Mais malgré ces souvenirs chaleureux, je ressentais le même froid.

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé me fit sursauter, coupant mon fils de penser. Je descendit au rez-de-chaussée, sans vraiment prendre conscience du fait que je pouvais traverser les murs.

Dans la cuisine mon père, accroupit, ramassait des fragments de verre, qui, rassemblés, formait mon bol préféré. J'entendais sans pêne les pleurs de ma mère, venir de la chambre à couché, et la voix de ma sœur, se voulant réconfortante, l'appeler du couloir, devant une porte définitivement close.

-je suis désolé, désolé Saya. Murmurait mon père, alors qu'il tentait de rassembler les morceaux de mon bol, délicatement comme par peur de les briser encore plus. Ta mère est juste triste et blessée. Comme ta sœur, comme moi. Désolé... continuait-il encore et encore.

En voyant cette famille déchirée, je me sentis étrangère. Je n'étais plus de ce monde. Cette maison me voyait déjà comme un fantôme. J'avais perdu le droit de rester. Je devais trouver la paix le plus vite possible mais loin d'ici. Le plus loin pour me faire oublier rapidement.

Assis sur le toit, alors que le soleil se couchait, emportant dans sa chute la douleur de ma famille, je réfléchissais.

Mon regret le plus important restait inchangé, et dans mon état de spectre ce n'était pas impossible à réaliser, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter. Ma mère disait toujours que lorsque l'on ne tentait rien, on n'avait rien, alors pourquoi pas ?

_Je l'avais décidée, je partais pour le Japon, je partais voir les KAT-TUN !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Le bourdonnement assourdissant des avions, le roulement des valises, différentes langues se mélangeant. C'était l'aéroport dans lequel je me pressais depuis maintenant une heure. N'ayant jamais pris l'avion, je ne savais pas du tout ou aller ! J'avais bien vu différents panneaux annonçant des vols, mais tous arrivaient en France ! Ou étaient-ceux qui en partait ?

N'étant pas habituer à mon état spectral, j'avais d'abord pensée à demander au personnel, mais ceux-ci m'avais ignorée, _quoi de plus normal_. J'avais ensuite tenté de suivre quelques japonais, histoire de voir s'il repartait, mais ils semblaient encore plus perdu que moi.

J'étais depuis, assise, flottant dans les airs, à la recherche d'une conversation qui pourrait me servir ! Il devait bien y avoir parmi ces centaines de personnes, quelqu'un partant au Japon !

- ... Jap-on... retard... –oléé !

Je me tournais vers cette bride de conversation ! Un homme, business-man de toute évidence conversait au téléphone, le visage crispé par l'angoisse ! Je m'approchais espérant avoir bien entendue !

- Non, seulement de deux heures... oui j'y serais à temps... il n'y aura pas de problèmes, je préviendrais mon contact une fois arrivé. Oui avec ce retard je devrais être à Tokyo vers 7h... très bien... je vous remercie... au revoir.

Le bip d'un téléphone que l'on raccroche conclu la conversation. Je souriais malgré moi de toutes mes dents. J'avais trouvé mon lièvre. Il ne me restait qu'à le suivre. Ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prié et s'engagea au milieu de la foule, valise en main. Je vis de nombreux escalators, couloirs interminables et tournants défilés. Comment cet homme arrivait-il à ce retrouvé dans ce gruyère géant ? Pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, j'arrivais enfin devant ce fameux panneau.

...

14 : 10 FR4521 BERLIN 47 _à l'heure_

14 :30 FR1627 TOKYO 31 _retardé_

14 :40 386454 SYDNEY 27 _à l'heure_

...

Mon sourire s'agrandit, j'étais à présent complètement excitée. L'homme se remit en marche. Je continuais de le suivre, ne sachant pas quoi faire après ! De ce que jamais pu capter de sa conversation, l'avion avait environ deux heures de retard. J'avais du temps devant moi, mais que faire dans mon état ? De plus je préférais évité de me perdre, loupant ce précieux avion.

_Oui, le Japon semblait tellement plus proche soudainement !_

Le business-man, que j'avais décidé de surnommer bouddha, de par sa capillarité absente, s'assit et ouvrit un journal ! Je restais donc là, à attendre... à attendre... et à m'ennuyer fortement. La patience n'avait jamais été mon fort, mais sans rien pour s'occuper c'était pire !

Je rêvais de mon Ipod ! J'aurais enfin pu danser sur mes rythmes préférés sans honte que l'on me voit et que l'on critique mon niveau de danse très avancé !

Je me mis alors à fredonner Yuuki no Hana...

Le va-et-vient des voyageurs accompagna mes murmures, chanté tel un requiem.

Une femme et son enfant passèrent en dessous de moi !

Bouddha tourna une page !

Une jeune femme fit tomber son café !

Un homme oublia son paquet sur un banc...

...

... ça par contre j'aurais préféré que ça ne fasse pas partit de mon requiem !

Je quittais Bouddha hypnotisé par sa page sport pour m'approcher du colis suspect.

La RATP nous faisait souvent le coup du colis suspect dans les rams de métro à Paris.

Mais ici, ce n'était pas une rame qui allait être ralentit, mais bel et bien tout l'aéroport et les vols avec ! Et dans le lot, mon vol pour le Japon !

Après l'avoir inspecté sous toutes les coutures, je le saisis, mais mes mains passèrent avec brio au travers !

Comment l'inspecter sans le toucher ?

Me vînt alors l'idée, que seul un fantôme pouvait avoir !

J'approchais ma tête de la boîte et traversais la paroi de carton, la fente de l'ouverture faisait passer juste assez de lumière pour voir... une pile de magazines... et pas des plus saints.

Je soupirais de soulagement et ressortis du carton.

Faisant demi-tour, j'aperçus le propriétaire du-dis carton, qui gêné, le repris et repartit aussi vite.

Je me ré-installais à côté de Bouddha, qui était passé à la politique. Très peu pour moi, merci !

Je me remis donc à contempler l'aéroport et son balai de populasse.

Je me mis à fredonner 1582, plus énergique, je battais la mesure de mes jambes ! En rythme !

Bouddha tourna une page. Les potins des stars américaines, machin à rompu avec truc, bidule trompe machin-chouette... Je soupirais, si seulement cette rubrique pouvait être consacrée à d'autres sujets... du genre plus constructif, une rubrique découverte ou musique.

D'ailleurs Bouddha sembla de mon avis, car ne s'attarda pas sur la page. La suivante, la rubrique de fais divers, vint rejoindre immédiatement sa sœur.

Flip, Flap, baff... le journal vînt rejoindre le banc. Son propriétaire consulta sa montre puis se leva ! Comme une ombre je le suivit ! Arrivé à la porte d'embarquement 31, où d'autres personnes patientaient, je compris que nous allions embarquer.

Et comme pour accompagner mes mots, l'écran affichant : _Porte 31 __**14 : 30 Retard de 2h**__ TOKYO FR1627_, passa à _**Embarquement en cours.**_ Immédiatement la queue commença à avancer. Quand ce fut notre tour, je laissais Bouddha s'occuper de la paperasse avec les douaniers et pris un peu d'avance, m'engouffrant dans l'accordéon qui conduisait à l'avion. J'étais de plus en plus excitée. Le cœur cognant lourdement contre ma poitrine.

Bouddha me rejoignit et nous pénétrâmes dans l'oiseau de fer ! Les hôtesses et leur grand sourire nous accueillir et indiquèrent le chemin. L'avion était peu rempli, majoritairement des amis business-man de Bouddha et quelques touristes. Quoi de plus normale pour une période creuse !

Néanmoins, grâce à ça je pus m'installer en 1ere classe à côté de Bouddha, dont je m'étais prise d'affection !

_Mon sauveur et guide vers le Japon, Tokyo et KAT-TUN !_

Un trou d'air me sortit brutalement de mon sommeil. Baillant et me frottant les yeux, je me redressais sur mon siège. Je n'avais pas souvenirs mettre endormi ni d'avoir décollé. Pourtant l'écran de navigation affichait notre départ depuis plus de onze heures. Même de mon vivant je ne dormais pas la moitié de ça ! Et puis les fantômes pouvaient dormir ?

Je me tournais vers Bouddha, qui, des lunettes en mousse sur les yeux ronflait d'une manière peu discrète. Mais il semblait que ce soit le cas de la plupart des passagers !

Avec le décalage horaire il était déjà neuf heures passées au Japon mais en France il n'était qu'1h30 du matin !

Autant se caler sur la bonne plage horaire ! me dis-je. Je me levais donc et partais explorer le reste de l'avion ! C'était comme dans les films, exiguë mais confortable ! Tout du moins c'est ce que me laissaient penser les ronflements bruyants, qui, régulièrement venait troubler le bruit régulier des turbines. Ici et là les hôtesses somnolaient.

Un peu moins de huit heures avant d'atterrir !

Je me rassis à côté de Bouddha ! Sur l'écran devant lui, défilait une mer de nuages, filmée par l'une des caméras externes de l'avion, il y avait d'autres vues possibles mais je risquais encore une fois de passer au travers de l'objet.

Malgré tout, j'avançais ma main, vers l'écran tactile, frôlant la flèche. l'écran changea pour la vue suivante, l'horizon de la mer de nuages, que le soleil tintait d'or.

Je me figeais !

L'écran m'avais sentit, mais j'avais été incapable de toucher le carton ! Ce pouvait-il que le tactile soit sensible au point de me sentir ? Après tout de quoi étais-je faite ? D'air ? D'atomes ?

Je retentais l'expérience. Un fois, deux fois, trois fois. Les vues défilaient selon mes demandes !

Je me mis à sourire !

Etrangement depuis que j'avais décidé de partir pour le Japon, certains sentiments refaisaient surfaces ! L'excitation, l'impatience, la contrariété, la joie !

Je me sentais plus vivante !

_Je le sentais, le Japon possédais mon salut !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Kame tait p le ! Et ce fut ses yeux remplis d'incompr hension et de peur qui croisa mon regard pour la premi re fois, aux travers de ce jeux de miroir !

Le concert avait dur plus longtemps que d habitude, nous tions particuli rement en force ce soir l , surtout que c tais notre premiere tourn e depuis deux ans. C est pourquoi en entrant dans ma loge, fatigu e mais heureux, je m tais d p ch de me changer, prendre une douche et me d maquiller. Mais alors que je gal rais comme j en avais l habitude avec mes cotons d maquillant, j avais aper u une silhouette dans le miroir, d abord surpris je m tais lev , pr s a engueuler la personne qui tait rentr sans ce faire annonc ! Mais lorsque que j avais tourn e la t te, l emplacement t vide, j avais alors de nouveau observ le miroir, mais la silhouette de cette jeune fille tait toujours l et semblait encore plus tonn e que moi...

La pi ce tait plong dans un silence glac e, comme si m a pr sence avait soudainement refroidit l atmosph re ! Kame ne bougeait pas ! Je voyais son regard faire l aller-retour entre mon reflet et moi, ou plut t l endroit vide, ou je me tenais !

Je voulais lui parler, lui dire qu il n avait rien craindre, que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, que je voulais juste son aide ! Mais me voir parler, l effraya plus qu autre chose. Il ne m entendais pas !

C est donc en courant que Kame quitta la pi ce, un peu dans la pr cipitation faisant tomber la moiti de son sac, auquel il ne fit pas attention. Je l entendis rentrer dans une pi ce voisine, accueillit par la voix d Ueda, qui semblait surpris de la voir d barquer aussi brutalement !

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du reste ! Je crois que j tais choqu e par ce qu il c tait pass et plong e dans mes pens es, j tais petit petit retomb e dans l un de ces sommeils spectraux ! Tant bien que lorsque je repris conscience la matin e tait d j commenc e !

Le silence r gnait dans les loges, certainement vide depuis longtemps !

Le sac de Kame tait toujours terre, ses affaires parpill es. Il avait t tellement effray qu il n tais pas venu le r cup rer ! Viendrais-t-il m me le chercher ? le concert de la veille avait bien pu tre leur dernier live ?

Je m assis sur la coiffeuse fixant le portable du chanteur laiss l abandon ! je n avais m me pas pu lui laisser un message ! Il n tais peut- tre pas trop tard mais je me voyais mal dire Bonjour je suis une de tes fans fran aise, je suis morte il y a trois jours et vous tes peut- tre les seuls pouvoir m aider trouver la paix .

Je soupirai, je ne pouvais me permettre de d ranger les KAT-TUN d avantage ! Ils avaient assez faire en tant qu Ic ne dans leur pays ! Ils avaient leurs fans, inutile d ajouter un fant me venu de France sur leurs paules !

Des bruits de pas s approchant me coup rent dans mes r flexions ! Il t t t ! Il s agissait certainement de membres du Staff !

- ... je t assure que je l ai vu ! argumenta une voix que je connaissais bien. Malgr la pointe d angoisse que l on y percevait, elle me fit frissonner ! Cela ne faisait aucun doute !

- Kame-Chan, on sortait de trois heures de concert, on en avait plein les yeux, les oreilles et les pattes ! Tu as du halluciner ! surench ri Ueda, convaincu !

Les deux hommes apparemment seuls, s arr t rent devant la porte de la loge du K laiss entrouverte depuis la veille ! Sans h sitation Ueda l ouvrit et p n tra dans la pi ce suivit de pr s par son cadet, pas convaincu !

Mais la pi ce tait bel et bien vide, par le chantier laiss par Kame, bien videment !

Ueda, apr s un regard circulaire incluant plafond et sol, se tourna vers Kazuya :

-Tu vois ! lui dis-t-il, de plus en plus exc d par son attitude pu rile ! il lui montra la pi ce de la main. Comme tu peux le constater il n y a rien !

Mais Kame ne l coutait pas, le regarde fix au miroir, refl tant le dos d un corps inexistant !

Je grima ais, j avais oubli e que j tais assise sur la coiffeuse et que cette derni re me refl tait ! Je m envolais, faisant glisser mon reflet avec moi, qui disparut ! Ueda devant le regard fixe de notre tortue, se retourna fixant son tour le miroir, mais n y voyant rien de suspect, l oublia bien vite !

Il repris, posant une main sur l paule du jeune chanteur, se voulant rassurant :

- Ecoute je sais que tu es puis , comme tout le monde, mais aujourd hui est notre dernier live, apr s on aura enfin un peu de repos, alors oublie cette histoire de fant me et reprend des forces pour ce soir !

Sur ces mots, l a n quitta la loge sans un regard et bient t le bruit de ses pas disparurent comme ils taient arriv s ! Je souris, Ueda avait beau avoir cette apparence f minine son caract re tait in vitablement celui d un Homme, un peu le contraire de Kame qui en ce moment ressemblait une demoiselle terrifi e !

Demoiselle qui ne bougeait plus ! Dans ses yeux je pouvais ais ment voir ce combat int rieur, il semblait m diter les paroles d Ueda avec ce qu il s tait pass la veille, pesant le pour et le contre !

Finalement apr s des minutes qui me parurent des heures, il se redressa un peu, et d une voix qui se voulait s r me parla !

Je m tais enfui, entrant dans la premi re loge ma port , qui avait t celle d Uepi. Ce dernier, surpris par mon intrusion en avait fait tomber les habits qu il s appr tait ranger dans la penderie. Mais la surprise sur son visage avait vite t remplac par de l inqui tude !

Il s tait approch en me parlant mais j avais t incapable de le comprendre ! La t te me tournait, je respirais difficilement. Je mis un certain temps a comprendre que je faisais de l hyper ventilation.

Et mon tat ne s arrangea pas lorsque Koki et Maru, alert par Ueda qui paniquait de plus en plus, d barqu rent !

De ce que je me souviens par la suite, c est mettre r veill dans la voiture d Ueda. Ce dernier inquiet voulait me parler et ce ne fut qu une fois arriver chez lui, apr s un bon th et l esprit repos que je parvins a lui expliquer ce qu il s tait pass !

Ueda avait bien s r t septique, tant du genre ne pas croire au surnaturel, n anmoins il m avait cout sans m interrompre ni me jug et avait promis de m accompagner le lendemain pour me convaincre que la fatigue m avait fait halluciner.

Pourtant, je n avais pu m emp cher de repenser ce reflet, trop d taill dans mes souvenirs pour une hallucination ! Je me souvenais de ce visage ovale, de deux yeux chocolat, ronds et aussi tonn s que moi. Des cheveux blonds, boucl s au carr et des joues pleines ! une adolescente, voir jeune femme dans toute la splendeur Occidentale. Pouvais-t-on imagin un visage que l on avait jamais vue ? Ou tais-ce un mixte cr e par son imagination ?

Kame s tait alors endormi et c est avec difficult que Ueda l avais tra n , le lendemain, jusqu au Tokyo D me.

Il t pr sent l , parler dans le vide !

- euh... h sita-t-il. Bonjour... Enchant de te conna tre ! ... Si tu m coutes, sache que je suis pr t entendre la raison de ta pr sence ici... je ne sais pas si je pourrais t aider mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... fait moi signe...

Kame pr f ra s arr ter ici, apr s tout peut- tre n tait- elle plus l ou qu elle n avait jamais exist e !

Je l coutais. Kame me parlais, ou tout du moins essayais !  
Je ne bougeais pas ! Je ne voulais pas l effrayer comme la premi re fois ! Et pourtant, le chanteur maintenant immobile et silencieux attendait ma r ponse, jetant des regards circulaires autour de lui !  
C tait ma derni re chance et je me devais de la saisir ! Mais c tait mettre un poids de plus sur les paules de mes Idoles pr f r es et c tait bien la derni re chose que je souhaitais !

Le soupir soulag de Kame coupa mon fil de pens e, il tait en train de s auto persuader d avoir r ver, mais je ne pouvais h las pas le laisser faire.

J avais r ver ! Me rassurais-je. Il n y avait aucun fant me ici ! Soudain, mon portable, le volume fond, se mis diffuser One on One ! la derni re chanson que j avais couter avant le live la veille !

Je m approchais dans l espoir que je me trompais, mais lorsque je fus assez proche, la musique se coupa et la bo te de messagerie s ouvrit, des lettres apparurent alors, comme guid es par des doigts invisibles ! Et bient t je pu lire, dans un japonais maladroit, toute l histoire...

Les cris des fans emplissaient de nouveau la salle, la faisant trembler de passion. Les KAT-TUN attendaient le signal de d part, dans un silence total, leur attention fix sur leurs oreillettes.

Seul Kame avait l esprit ailleurs, il ne cessait de vagabonder sur ce qu il s tait pass dans la matin e.

Bien qu il avait eu du mal dig rer le fait qu un fant me le suivait et avait besoin de son aide, il avait pris en piti le spectre et avait accept de l aider !

Quand il y pensait, il semblait avoir assimil un peu trop bien la chose ! Mais il n avait jamais d battu sur le sujet Les fant mes n existent pas , alors pourquoi ne pas y croire !

le fant me, Saya de son nom existait bel et bien, il en avait la preuve ! Cette derni re d apr s ce qu il avait pu comprendre, tait arriv e pendant le concert d hier et avait errer a ses c t s une bonne partie du live dans l espoir de trouver le salut, sans succ s apparent !

Aujourd hui il comptait bien lui offrir le plus beau concert de sa vie, ou apr s-vie, si on voulait pour soulager ses souffrances, si cela chouait il passerai la vitesse sup rieure et pr viendrais peut- tre les autres !

Kame ne laisserait pas une de ses fans souffrir sans agir, surtout s il d tenait la cl ! Elle avait d j beaucoup souffert avec ses parents et sa mort, alors si leur musique pouvait la soulager il se d cha nerai !

Oui, l histoire de Saya l avait touch et il s tait prise d amiti pour elle ! Sa maladresse lui rappelai se vide dans l entit KAT-TUN depuis le d part d une certaine personne ! Et malgr la diff rence, il souhaitait aider cette pr sence famili re, comme il avait pu l aider par le pass !

Il l avait peut- tre abandonn mais il n adonnerai jamais les autres !

En y pensant bien peut- tre que Saya avait t envoy ici pour qu il se r concilie avec lui ?

il sourit am rement, comme si a pouvait- tre aussi simple... pensa-t-il.

Et ce fut sur cette pens e que le concert commen a ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 5 :

- Vous croyez aux fant mes ?

Un silence de surprise s installa entre les chanteurs, tous un peu tonn s et surtout perdu par cette question inattendue !

- Encore cette histoire ? demanda Ueda se r installant plus confortablement. Je pensais que c tait r gl !

- Attendez vous m avez perdu l ! coupa Nakamaru, le regard faisant l aller-retour entre Kame et Ueda. C est quoi le lien entre les miroirs et les fant mes, et de quelle histoire vous parler ?

- C est la raison de son malaise avant-hier ! commen a Ueda en ouvrant son uni me canette de bi re ! Il tait tellement paniqu apr s avoir vu une fille dans le miroir qu il nous a fait une crise de panique et s est vanoui !

- Comment a une fille ? Tu veux dire un membre du staff ? questionna Nakamaru de plus en plus paum .

- Non ce n tait pas un membre du staff ! C tait une trang re et lorsque j ai voulu savoir pourquoi elle tait l ... il h sita, suspendant sans s en rendre compte le reste de son auditoire... et bien il n y avait personne !

- Hey ? fut la seule r ponse de ses amis, except Ueda qui connaissait l histoire et qui sirotait sa canette, coutant d une oreille discr te les r actions des autres !

- Je vous jure que j ai fais plusieurs fois l aller-retour entre le miroir et l endroit qu il refl tait et il n y avait personne, j ai m me inspect la pi ce et il n y avait toujours pas un chat ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que c est une hallucination ? termina Kamenashi en s nervant sans le vraiment le vouloir !

Mais personne ne s en redit vraiment compte ou peut- tre Junno, qui s tait coll , au fur et mesure du r cit, Nakamaru et qui devant la col re de son jeune leader avait litt ralement disparu derri re le brun !

Toujours perch sur l armoire, j observais les chanteurs ! A ce moment m me leurs r actions d pendraient de la suite ! S ils prenaient cette discussion la l g re a s arr tait pour eux ! S ils au contraire ils la prenaient aux s rieux, alors je m exposerais !

Mais le d nouement fut totalement inattendu, moi, qui mettait pourtant imagin e mille sc narios !

- Un exorciste ! Un pr tre ! Apelles-en un vite ! fis Nakamaru en se levant brutalement, faisant sursauter tout le monde et fuir d finitivement Junno, toujours cach derri re lui !

Sous la surprise Ueda recracha la moiti de la bi re qu il avait dans la bouche, cette attaque involontaire atterrit sur Koki qui en se relevant brutalement se cogna Maru, cherchant du regard les pages jaunes. ( a n'existe pas au Japon mais on s en fiche, l imagination dans c est moment l , gagne sur la r alit ^^) Ce dernier en tomba la renverse, s talant sur le canap , bousculant son tour Ueda qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration, et qui finis... le nez dans sa canette !  
Kame au milieu de ce capharna m humain, qui ressemblait de plus en un domino express, contemplait, avec vidence, l chec de la situation !

Moi, pli e litt ralement en deux, les larmes aux yeux, j en rigolais. La situation avait pris un virage inattendu et hilarant ! Essuyant les quelques larmes qui me coulaient sur les joues, le ventre encore douloureux, j tais rassur e, la r action de Maru, bien qu exag r e, tait sinc re. Il croyait en mon existence, et bien que l id e de me faire exorciser ne me plaisais pas, elle me concertait dans l affirmation de mon existence !

Jumisho, un jeudi matin :

Le c ur battant, je longeais les couloirs de la c l bre Johnny s Entertainement ! La veille, lorsque Kame m avait annonc son emploi du temps, je n avais pu m emp cher de sautiller partout, m attirant le sourire bienveillant de Kame ! Son regard ce moment m avait r chauff le c ur. C tait celui aimant d un grand fr re, me rappelant celui de ma s ur, lorsque j tais plus jeune !

Cette situation saugrenue c tait, sans que Kame et moi-m me nous en rendions compte, intensifier, je mettais attach e lui comme une bou e de sauvetage, et il m avait pris sous son aile, comme la petite s ur qu il n avait jamais eu !

Et bien que j arrivais combler un peu le trou b ant dans le c ur du chanteur, il lui fallait la v ritable personne, celle dont l absence le tuait petit feu !

Kame s arr ta soudain ! Continuant d avancer, trop occuper observer cet endroit merveilleux qui formait les Johnny s, je lui rentrais dedans, avant de le traverser totalement !

Je me retournais, Kame parcouru d un long frisson, regardait autour de lui, perdu ! Il ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu il s tait pass , mais plus important, j avais l impression qu il m avait sentit !

En le traversant, j avais per u quelques brides de pens es et des sentiments qui ne m appartenaient pas. Je voulais retenter l exp rience mais Kame, l histoire d j oubli , p n tra dans ce qui semblait tre leur loge personnelle !

Si ce que j avais ressentie tait vrai, je pourrais peut- tre communiquer en le touchant, chose qui pourrait s av rer parfois plus pratique que tu tactiles ! C est sur cette pens e en t te que je p n trais dans la loge mon tour !

Nakamaru, observa Kame frissonner avant de regarder partout autour de lui et de p n trer dans leur loge ! Il s adossa en soupirant ! A bien y penser, Kame agissait de plus en plus bizarrement ! Et trangement tout avait commenc apr s ce fameux malaise ! Apr s leur soir e un peu arros e, il y a une semaine, il avait surpris de nombreuses fois Kame parler ou rigoler seul ! Parfois avec son portable, ce qui pouvait encore tre normal et parfois sans !  
Cette histoire de fant me tait peut- tre vraie ! Il devrait faire appel un sp cialiste ? Un de ses amis habitait pr t d un temple r put pour ses exorcismes ! Peut- tre pouvait-il le mettre en contact discr tement pour r gler le probl me ?

Sortant son portable, il chercha dans ses contacts la personne concern e ! Avant de s arr ter sur son nom, et de lever la t te au ciel ! Il tait vrai que Kame agissait de plus en plus bizarrement mais ce n tait pas forc ment n gatif ! Depuis le d part d Akanishi, il ne l avait plus vu aussi riant et souriant ! Il rayonnait, comme avant !

Il soupira, d chir entre deux choix ! S il y avait r ellement un fant me et qu il faisait appel un sp cialiste, peut- tre enl verait-il Kame quelque chose qu il avait d j perdu avec le d part du A et qui lui apportait dans de joie. Et au contraire, s il laissait le fant me mais que la pr sence de ce dernier tait nocif pour Kame, pas psychologiquement bien au contraire, si cela avait t le cas il n h siterait pas, mais physiquement ! Kame avait d j du mal cacher ses cernes alors inutile dans rajouter d avantage.

Mais jusqu maintenant tout semblait aller pour le mieux ! Il s appr tait refermer son portable quand il eu une id e ! Du genre celle qui vous fait crier un tonitruant Je sais , quand vous tes seul au milieu d un couloir !

C est pourquoi il appela !

- Mochi Mochi ? Yukikawa ? Salut ! s cria joyeusement Nakamaru.

- Salut Nakamaru ! Ca faisait longtemps comment tu vas ? r pondit tout aussi joyeusement le d nomm Yukikawa, la voix un peu touff e et d form e par le t l phone !

- Et bien a va plut t bien part le gros dilemme pour lequel je ne sais pas quoi faire ! expliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Il valait mieux le plong imm diatement dans le probl me pour qu il ne pose pas de questions g nantes !

- C est pas rassurant tout a ! Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

- Surtout des conseils ! r pondit Nakamaru, rassur e qu il lui propose son aide avant de demander des d tails. Ma tante pense avoir un esprit chez elle, et ne sais pas quoi faire ! Du coup toi qui un ami dans ce domaine tu dois t y conna tre un peu !

Yukikawa sembla r fl chir quelque instant,

- Je connais bien l exorciste du temple et il est vrai qu il m a donn quelques conseils contre les esprits mais je devrais te mettre en relation directe avec lui ! Si tu veux une vrai analyse c est lui le sp cialiste, pas moi.

Nakamaru paniqua un peu, s il le contactait directement il allait forc ment s int resser de pr t Kame, ce qui attirait forc ment la presse ! N anmoins il avait encore un moyen...

- Ne t inqui te pas, je vais te demander ses coordonn es, mais avec un tel sp cialiste l attente doit tre longue, donc j avais besoin avant tout de conseils pour calmer Oba-san en attendant !

- Pas de probl mes ! Que veux-tu me demander ? demanda Yukikawa, compr hensible face la situation. ce qui finis de soulager Maru, pr sent sortit d affaire !

- Ma tante m a dit, que jusqu maintenant l esprit n avait fais qu appara tre dans les miroirs, ce que tu imagines la bien fait paniquer ! Mais il n a jamais caus de dommages importants, c est peine si elle le remarque aujourd hui ! Mais elle s est mise s inqui ter pour sa sant . A savoir si la pr sence de l esprit en soi est nocif pour elle, je veux dire physiquement ?

- Je vois o tu veux en venir, ta tante de la chance elle est tomb e sur un esprit errant inoffensif !

- Inoffensif ? coupa Nakamaru intrigu !

- Oui, contrairement aux esprits malins qui s amusent nous torturer, les inoffensifs sont du genre nous observer la recherche de leur salut ! G n ralement leur regret est li au quotidien, contrairement aux malins dont le regret est plut t li une situation de type criminel, ce qui les am ne se venger des tres humains et nous faire du mal ! Ta tante n rien craindre. en conclua-t-il ! Ces esprits ne sont pour la majorit m me pas remarqu e et disparaissent naturellement, leur regret disparu !

- Je vois ! soupira de soulagement Yuichi. C est bon savoir !

- Oui! Mais attend, il y a des exceptions, un esprit inoffensif peut aussi devenir malin. Imagine qu il pense tre mort dans un accident et que finalement il apprend qu il a t assassin ! Ca peux le pousser se venger.

Il se figea. Il n avait pas pens a.

- Ne t inqui te pas ! Je vais te donner les coordonn es de Yumishiro qui s occupera du probl me, m me s il est inoffensif, il ne vaut mieux pas risquer d attendre et de regretter s il arrive quelque chose !

- Tu as raison ! mais Nakamaru n coutait d j plus, il avait ce qu il voulait !

Bien qu il nota les coordonn es de l Exorciste Yumishiro, il n avait pas l intention d appeler !

- Maintenant je n est plus qu avoir une petite discussion avec Kame, si un esprit le suit vraiment il m coutera ! Rassur , il tourna les talons et p n tra son tour dans la loge !

Un couloir plus loin, un certain leader, alors qu il passait par hasard, avait entendu la quasi-totalit de la conversation.  
Il sortit donc son portable et composa un num ro qu il aurait pu faire les yeux ferm s.

Il entendit la tonalit sonner plusieurs fois avant que l on ne d croche.

Un hum pas tr s l gant et pouvant tre traduis par c est qui le connard qui me d range ? se fit entendre.

Yamapi sourit, il n avait pas chang !

- Salut Jin ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

- Vous croyez aux fant mes ?

Un silence de surprise s installa entre les chanteurs, tous un peu tonn s et surtout perdu par cette question inattendue !

- Encore cette histoire ? demanda Ueda se r installant plus confortablement. Je pensais que c tait r gl !

- Attendez vous m avez perdu l ! coupa Nakamaru, le regard faisant l aller-retour entre Kame et Ueda. C est quoi le lien entre les miroirs et les fant mes, et de quelle histoire vous parler ?

- C est la raison de son malaise avant-hier ! commen a Ueda en ouvrant son uni me canette de bi re ! Il tait tellement paniqu apr s avoir vu une fille dans le miroir qu il nous a fait une crise de panique et s est vanoui !

- Comment a une fille ? Tu veux dire un membre du staff ? questionna Nakamaru de plus en plus paum .

- Non ce n tait pas un membre du staff ! C tait une trang re et lorsque j ai voulu savoir pourquoi elle tait l ... il h sita, suspendant sans s en rendre compte le reste de son auditoire... et bien il n y avait personne !

- Hey ? fut la seule r ponse de ses amis, except Ueda qui connaissait l histoire et qui sirotait sa canette, coutant d une oreille discr te les r actions des autres !

- Je vous jure que j ai fais plusieurs fois l aller-retour entre le miroir et l endroit qu il refl tait et il n y avait personne, j ai m me inspect la pi ce et il n y avait toujours pas un chat ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que c est une hallucination ? termina Kamenashi en s nervant sans le vraiment le vouloir !

Mais personne ne s en redit vraiment compte ou peut- tre Junno, qui s tait coll , au fur et mesure du r cit, Nakamaru et qui devant la col re de son jeune leader avait litt ralement disparu derri re le brun !

Toujours perch sur l armoire, j observais les chanteurs ! A ce moment m me leurs r actions d pendraient de la suite ! S ils prenaient cette discussion la l g re a s arr tait pour eux ! S ils au contraire ils la prenaient aux s rieux, alors je m exposerais !

Mais le d nouement fut totalement inattendu, moi, qui mettait pourtant imagin e mille sc narios !

- Un exorciste ! Un pr tre ! Apelles-en un vite ! fis Nakamaru en se levant brutalement, faisant sursauter tout le monde et fuir d finitivement Junno, toujours cach derri re lui !

Sous la surprise Ueda recracha la moiti de la bi re qu il avait dans la bouche, cette attaque involontaire atterrit sur Koki qui en se relevant brutalement se cogna Maru, cherchant du regard les pages jaunes. ( a n'existe pas au Japon mais on s en fiche, l imagination dans c est moment l , gagne sur la r alit ^^) Ce dernier en tomba la renverse, s talant sur le canap , bousculant son tour Ueda qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration, et qui finis... le nez dans sa canette !  
Kame au milieu de ce capharna m humain, qui ressemblait de plus en un domino express, contemplait, avec vidence, l chec de la situation !

Moi, pli e litt ralement en deux, les larmes aux yeux, j en rigolais. La situation avait pris un virage inattendu et hilarant ! Essuyant les quelques larmes qui me coulaient sur les joues, le ventre encore douloureux, j tais rassur e, la r action de Maru, bien qu exag r e, tait sinc re. Il croyait en mon existence, et bien que l id e de me faire exorciser ne me plaisais pas, elle me concertait dans l affirmation de mon existence !

Jumisho, un jeudi matin :

Le c ur battant, je longeais les couloirs de la c l bre Johnny s Entertainement ! La veille, lorsque Kame m avait annonc son emploi du temps, je n avais pu m emp cher de sautiller partout, m attirant le sourire bienveillant de Kame ! Son regard ce moment m avait r chauff le c ur. C tait celui aimant d un grand fr re, me rappelant celui de ma s ur, lorsque j tais plus jeune !

Cette situation saugrenue c tait, sans que Kame et moi-m me nous en rendions compte, intensifier, je mettais attach e lui comme une bou e de sauvetage, et il m avait pris sous son aile, comme la petite s ur qu il n avait jamais eu !

Et bien que j arrivais combler un peu le trou b ant dans le c ur du chanteur, il lui fallait la v ritable personne, celle dont l absence le tuait petit feu !

Kame s arr ta soudain ! Continuant d avancer, trop occuper observer cet endroit merveilleux qui formait les Johnny s, je lui rentrais dedans, avant de le traverser totalement !

Je me retournais, Kame parcouru d un long frisson, regardait autour de lui, perdu ! Il ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu il s tait pass , mais plus important, j avais l impression qu il m avait sentit !

En le traversant, j avais per u quelques brides de pens es et des sentiments qui ne m appartenaient pas. Je voulais retenter l exp rience mais Kame, l histoire d j oubli , p n tra dans ce qui semblait tre leur loge personnelle !

Si ce que j avais ressentie tait vrai, je pourrais peut- tre communiquer en le touchant, chose qui pourrait s av rer parfois plus pratique que tu tactiles ! C est sur cette pens e en t te que je p n trais dans la loge mon tour !

Nakamaru, observa Kame frissonner avant de regarder partout autour de lui et de p n trer dans leur loge ! Il s adossa en soupirant ! A bien y penser, Kame agissait de plus en plus bizarrement ! Et trangement tout avait commenc apr s ce fameux malaise ! Apr s leur soir e un peu arros e, il y a une semaine, il avait surpris de nombreuses fois Kame parler ou rigoler seul ! Parfois avec son portable, ce qui pouvait encore tre normal et parfois sans !  
Cette histoire de fant me tait peut- tre vraie ! Il devrait faire appel un sp cialiste ? Un de ses amis habitait pr t d un temple r put pour ses exorcismes ! Peut- tre pouvait-il le mettre en contact discr tement pour r gler le probl me ?

Sortant son portable, il chercha dans ses contacts la personne concern e ! Avant de s arr ter sur son nom, et de lever la t te au ciel ! Il tait vrai que Kame agissait de plus en plus bizarrement mais ce n tait pas forc ment n gatif ! Depuis le d part d Akanishi, il ne l avait plus vu aussi riant et souriant ! Il rayonnait, comme avant !

Il soupira, d chir entre deux choix ! S il y avait r ellement un fant me et qu il faisait appel un sp cialiste, peut- tre enl verait-il Kame quelque chose qu il avait d j perdu avec le d part du A et qui lui apportait dans de joie. Et au contraire, s il laissait le fant me mais que la pr sence de ce dernier tait nocif pour Kame, pas psychologiquement bien au contraire, si cela avait t le cas il n h siterait pas, mais physiquement ! Kame avait d j du mal cacher ses cernes alors inutile dans rajouter d avantage.

Mais jusqu maintenant tout semblait aller pour le mieux ! Il s appr tait refermer son portable quand il eu une id e ! Du genre celle qui vous fait crier un tonitruant Je sais , quand vous tes seul au milieu d un couloir !

C est pourquoi il appela !

- Mochi Mochi ? Yukikawa ? Salut ! s cria joyeusement Nakamaru.

- Salut Nakamaru ! Ca faisait longtemps comment tu vas ? r pondit tout aussi joyeusement le d nomm Yukikawa, la voix un peu touff e et d form e par le t l phone !

- Et bien a va plut t bien part le gros dilemme pour lequel je ne sais pas quoi faire ! expliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Il valait mieux le plong imm diatement dans le probl me pour qu il ne pose pas de questions g nantes !

- C est pas rassurant tout a ! Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

- Surtout des conseils ! r pondit Nakamaru, rassur e qu il lui propose son aide avant de demander des d tails. Ma tante pense avoir un esprit chez elle, et ne sais pas quoi faire ! Du coup toi qui un ami dans ce domaine tu dois t y conna tre un peu !

Yukikawa sembla r fl chir quelque instant,

- Je connais bien l exorciste du temple et il est vrai qu il m a donn quelques conseils contre les esprits mais je devrais te mettre en relation directe avec lui ! Si tu veux une vrai analyse c est lui le sp cialiste, pas moi.

Nakamaru paniqua un peu, s il le contactait directement il allait forc ment s int resser de pr t Kame, ce qui attirait forc ment la presse ! N anmoins il avait encore un moyen...

- Ne t inqui te pas, je vais te demander ses coordonn es, mais avec un tel sp cialiste l attente doit tre longue, donc j avais besoin avant tout de conseils pour calmer Oba-san en attendant !

- Pas de probl mes ! Que veux-tu me demander ? demanda Yukikawa, compr hensible face la situation. ce qui finis de soulager Maru, pr sent sortit d affaire !

- Ma tante m a dit, que jusqu maintenant l esprit n avait fais qu appara tre dans les miroirs, ce que tu imagines la bien fait paniquer ! Mais il n a jamais caus de dommages importants, c est peine si elle le remarque aujourd hui ! Mais elle s est mise s inqui ter pour sa sant . A savoir si la pr sence de l esprit en soi est nocif pour elle, je veux dire physiquement ?

- Je vois o tu veux en venir, ta tante de la chance elle est tomb e sur un esprit errant inoffensif !

- Inoffensif ? coupa Nakamaru intrigu !

- Oui, contrairement aux esprits malins qui s amusent nous torturer, les inoffensifs sont du genre nous observer la recherche de leur salut ! G n ralement leur regret est li au quotidien, contrairement aux malins dont le regret est plut t li une situation de type criminel, ce qui les am ne se venger des tres humains et nous faire du mal ! Ta tante n rien craindre. en conclua-t-il ! Ces esprits ne sont pour la majorit m me pas remarqu e et disparaissent naturellement, leur regret disparu !

- Je vois ! soupira de soulagement Yuichi. C est bon savoir !

- Oui! Mais attend, il y a des exceptions, un esprit inoffensif peut aussi devenir malin. Imagine qu il pense tre mort dans un accident et que finalement il apprend qu il a t assassin ! Ca peux le pousser se venger.

Il se figea. Il n avait pas pens a.

- Ne t inqui te pas ! Je vais te donner les coordonn es de Yumishiro qui s occupera du probl me, m me s il est inoffensif, il ne vaut mieux pas risquer d attendre et de regretter s il arrive quelque chose !

- Tu as raison ! mais Nakamaru n coutait d j plus, il avait ce qu il voulait !

Bien qu il nota les coordonn es de l Exorciste Yumishiro, il n avait pas l intention d appeler !

- Maintenant je n est plus qu avoir une petite discussion avec Kame, si un esprit le suit vraiment il m coutera ! Rassur , il tourna les talons et p n tra son tour dans la loge !

Un couloir plus loin, un certain leader, alors qu il passait par hasard, avait entendu la quasi-totalit de la conversation.  
Il sortit donc son portable et composa un num ro qu il aurait pu faire les yeux ferm s.

Il entendit la tonalit sonner plusieurs fois avant que l on ne d croche.

Un hum pas tr s l gant et pouvant tre traduis par c est qui le connard qui me d range ? se fit entendre.

Yamapi sourit, il n avait pas chang !

- Salut Jin ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 06

Yamapi sourit, il n'avait pas chang !  
- Salut Jin !

Un pas en avant, deux pas en arri re, un d hanch , un saut... Kame semblait l viter au dessus du sol, la musique transportant ses pas.

A quelques m tres, le chor graphe des KAT-TUN l observait attentivement, cherchant erreurs ou mouvements am liorer.

Le reste des membres, assis un peu plus loin, discutaient, tout en suivant des yeux leur leader.

La musique acc l ra, for ant Kame augmenter l allure ! Le parquet de la salle d entra nement craquait sous son poids, accompagnant la m lodie ! Les miroirs muraux refl taient le jeune et r p tait ce reflet entre eux, cr ant illusion d otique sur illusion d optique !

La salle semblait craquer sous la prestance du danseur.

La musique s arr ta sur une derni re figure du jeune homme. Le temps me semblait suspendu ! Les gouttes de sueurs coulaient doucement sur le corps de Kame, pousant ses formes !

- Alors ? demanda soudainement le leader. Attrapant une serviette il s approcha du chor graphe.

Coll e au plafond, je le suivais des yeux. Quelle id e d avoir install autant de miroir dans une seule salle !

- Il y en a beaucoup trop ! murmurais-je pour moi-m me !

Je commen ais me comporter comme une araign e ! Beurk, j avais toujours d test e ces bestioles ! Je fusillais Kame des yeux, tout a c tait de sa faute !

Ce dernier frissonna ! Mal l aise, il regarda autour de lui ! J carquillais les yeux !  
Un hasard ou

C tait la deuxi me fois qu il r agissait de cette fa on, mais cette fois je ne l avais m me pas touch ! Etais-ce une co ncidence ou Kame commen ait d velopper des dons psychique a mon contact !

Et puis son regard croisa le mien ! Involontairement puisqu il ne pouvait pas me voir, mais ses yeux s accroch rent et il me sourit et d un coup de t te m indiqua l heure ! Signifiant que la s ance tait bient t finie !

Je souriais tentant de me convaincre que je me trompais.

La voix du chor graphe s leva alors dans la pi ce et bient t tout les membres avait rejoint leur position pour une r p tition de groupe ! Les violons retentissaient, puissants, envo tants ! Les premi res paroles de No More Pain s envol rent ! Kame s avait-il o je me trouvais ou me voyait-il pr sent sans passer par les miroirs ? Et si cela avait t le cas s en tait-il lui m me rendu compte ?

Je passais ainsi le reste de l entra nement r fl chir ! Suivant des yeux le groupe.  
Puis au signal du chor graphe, la s ance pris fin !

Une fois le groupe enferm dans son vestiaire, je descendais de mon perchoir, posant enfin les pieds sur le plancher qui avait vue bon nombre d idoles Johnnysiennes.

Le contact fut lectrisant. Cette pi ce tait un fantasme pour tout fan. C tait celle qui avait vue grandir les juniors pour devenir les Idoles qu ils taient aujourd hui.  
Cette salle avait v cue bon nombre d motions, dont certaines encore encr e dans ses fondations.

Je pouvais sentir de la joie, de la tristesse, du stress, des d ceptions, de la douleur le parfum de la trahison.

Cette motion m attira plus que les autres. Elle tait r cente et particuli rement violente.  
Je regardais autour de moi. Comment une telle motion s tait-elle retrouv e ici ?

-Saya ?

Je sursautais !

-Ne me fais pas peur comme a ! J ai cru que c tait quelqu un d autre ! lui r pondis-je, mi nerv , mi-amus .

-D sol , l habitude. Me r pliqua-t-il, son ternel sourire sur le visage, mais celui-ci s effa a vite.

Je haussais les paules, lui demandant muettement ce qu il se passait !

Mais Kame ne sembla pas le remarquer, il porta ses mains a ses yeux, les frottant nergiquement.

-Je te vois. Fut tout ce qu il pu dire.

Perdue mon tour, je regardais autour de moi.

-Evidemment que tu me vois cette pi ce est remplie de mir Je me coupai, comprenant enfin de quoi Kame me parlait. Il l avait enfin remarqu .

Je lui souris doucement. Lui faisant comprendre que oui ! Il me voyait pr sent sans passer par les miroirs.

Il me regardait, les yeux carquill s. Je n arrivais pas vraiment comprendre les sentiments que je voyais passer sur son visage.

Il leva doucement la main vers moi. Je la regardais s approcher de moi, doucement. Le temps semblait s tre arr t .  
Finalement, ses doigts s arr t rent sur ma peau, avant de la traverser.

Kame, surpris, la retira imm diatement.

-Go Gomen murmura-t-il, en tentant de cacher sa g ne et son incompr hension derri re un sourire bancal. Je j ai cru que je pourrais te toucher

Je le regardais surprise. Pourquoi ?

-Saya ? me demandas-t-il doucement.  
-Oui ? lui r pondis-je sur le m me ton.  
-Tu connais Jin ?

Ce fut mon tour d tre surprise.

-Si tu parles d Akanishi, oui, je le connais. Lui r pondis-je.  
-Quand j ai accept de t aider, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j ai pens lui.

Je restais silencieuse, l encouragent continuer.

- Lorsqu il est partit, je l ai vraiment d test . Il nous abandonnait pour poursuivre son r ve. On avait tous plus ou moins le m me mais Akanishi voyait plus grand, il ne jurait que par l Am rique. Alors quand il est partit, m me si je connaissait ses raisons, que je les comprenais, je n ai put m emp cher de le ha r. IL NOUS AVAIT TRAHIT. Hurlas-t-il.

Je n avais pas besoin de voir le regard de Kame, point vers moi, pour sentir sa haine, sa col re, son incompr hension.

Je sentais cette violence s intensifier, vibrer, entrant en r sonance avec celle encore pr sente dans cette pi ce. Je compris imm diatement.

-C tait ici n est ce pas ? lui demandais-je. Je peux sentir une intense douleur et de la haine beaucoup de haine finis-je de plus en plus touff e par cette motion violente.  
-Oui me r pondit-il en un souffle.  
-Kame, si tu veux en parler je t couterais, mais je t en supplie, sortons d ici.

Je vis son regard changer, passant de la col re l inqui tude.

-Ta haine est tellement puissante qu elle rentre en synchro avec celle pr sente ici, et a a fait tr s mal. Lui expliquait-je difficilement, alors que je perdais pied.  
-SAYA ! cria Kame.

Mais alors que je le voyais courir vers moi, je perdis sa silhouette dans le noir.  
Et ma conscience s effa a.

Il attendait. Dos au mur en face de la porte des vestiaires. Mais apr s 10 min, Kame n tait toujours pas sortit.

C est pourquoi apr s quelques h sitations, Nakamaru avait pouss la porte, cherchant son cadet des yeux. C est un cri strident, dont le propri taire t sans aucun doute Kame, qui lui fit tourn la t te vers la porte menant la salle d entra nement.

Cette derni re fut franchie quelques secondes plus tard.

La sc ne qui se d roulait sous ses yeux t pour le moins trange mais le regard paniqu de Kame lui fit vite comprendre qu il y avait urgence.

-Qu est ce qui se passe ? demandas-t-il inquiet.

Mais Kame ne lui r pondit pas, semblant peine s apercevoir de sa pr sence. Il continuait d appeler le nom Saya en regardant partout dans la salle.

Ses cris alert rent les Juniors s entra nant dans la salle voisine. Ces derniers, inquiets, finirent par alerter le manager des KAT-TUN, qui d barqua quelques minutes plus tard, en sueur d avoir mont en urgence les cinq tages s parant son bureau aux salles d entra nements.

Mais sa pr sence n y fit rien, et il ne pu que regarder Kame, semblant tre devenu fou se calmer petit petit pour finir, une heure plus tard, par se calmer, pelotonner dans les bars de Nakamaru.

La salle tait plong e dans un silence angoissant, coup r guli rement par les sanglots de Kame.

Nakamaru, caressait doucement les cheveux de son cadet, tentant comme il le pouvait de le consoler en montrant sa pr sence.

-Elle est partit murmura Kame entre deux sanglots. Comme lui, elle m a abandonn -Nakamaru-kun ? intervint discr tement leur manager.

Yuichi lui fit comprendre que la temp te tait pass e et qu il allait s en occuper. Il avait l impression que Kame ne se confierai pas, s ils n taient pas tous les deux seuls.

Une fois la porte referm , Nakamaru se re-concentra sur Kame.

-Que s est-il pass ? murmura Nakamaru.  
Mais seule la respiration de Kame lui r pondit. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut que ce dernier s tait endormi. Mais le jeune homme se redressa brutalement, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

-KAME ! appela Nakamaru, la voix plus dure que ce qu il aurait souhait .

Il vit son cadet essuyer discr tement ses larmes avant de quitter d finitivement les lieux sans se retourner.

Le jeune homme, entendit la porte claquer et les pas de Kame s loigner. C tait une crise de plus. Et un argument de plus pour convaincre Nakamaru d agir.  
Mais Kame rejetait toute personne et s loignait de plus en plus du groupe. Seul Saya semblait le calmer. Mais m me avec son esprit ouvert, il avait du mal y croire.

-Nakamaru ? intervint une voix qu il connaissait bien.

Une voix qu il n avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps, une voix qui lui avait manqu , une voix qui comptait parmi celles des plus belles du pays.

Nakamaru dirigea son regard vers l origine de cette voix.

-Que ? Pourquoi ? fut tout ce qu il put sortir.  
-Yamapi m a appel . Il parait que c est la crise ! argument-a-t-il.

Akanishi Jin tait de retour au pays ! 


End file.
